Déšť
by Kemalnica
Summary: Crossover seriálů Akta X a Sex ve měste. Dana během silného deště potká Carrie. Toto je příběh jak se na krátkou chvíli stanou přáteli.


**Déšť**

Déšť.

Pročistil ulice měst i velkoměst, opláchnul auta, chodníky asfalt i pár pozdních chodců.

Někteří se před ním bránili, jiní ho docenili. Spousta ho nesnášela. Ale voda padající z nebe tu byla dřív než my a o to více déšť potřebujeme.

To si uvědomila i Dana Scullyová, když stála u stánku s tiskovinami a uhýbala louži rozprsklé do vzduchu od kolem projíždějícího auta.

Tak jak byli lidé ve Washingtonu zvyklí nevšímat si sami sebe, tak byli zvyklí i ignorovat počasí. Dana se podívala na hodinky, když do ní zezadu kdosi drcnul a šlápl jí na nohu.

„Promiňte," omluvila se jí drobná blondýnka s dlouhými kudrnatými vlasy. Svými zelenými dlouhými šaty a lesklými boty na podpatku nezapadala do této čtvrti plné černě oděných právníků. Žena vypadala rozpačitě a jako zmatený turista se rozhlížela kolem.

Dana se usmála. „Nic se nestalo." V tu chvíli, kdy jí pohlédla do tváře, by přísahala, že ji odněkud zná. Poté co si ji pozorně přeměřila od hlavy až k patě, zatím co známá neznámá si kupovala L&M slimky, ji v okně paměti naskočila vzpomínka na reklamu na autobusech skoro všech linek v centru New Yorku. Dana zkusila své štěstí.

„Carrie Bradshawová?" zeptala se. Blondýnka se překvapivě otočila a poté co vytáhla zapalovač, odpověděla krátce: „Ano?" a zaculila se.

Carrie překvapilo, že by i ve Washingtonu by ji mohl někdo poznat. „Jsem to já," dodala, ale pro jistotu, že by to nebyla jedna ze čtenářek, ale zapomenutá známá, což se jí poslední dobou stávalo často, se zeptala: „My se známe?"

„Ne," řekla Dana. „Ale znám pár vašich článků."

„Opravdu?" vyhrkla Carrie a odklepala neexistující popel. „Nenapadlo mě, že by to někdo čet i tady." Rozhlédla se. „Ale jak vidím, sláva provází člověka všude," řekla nesměle a lehce se zakývala jako tučňák. Částečně to bylo zimou dopadající na její hladkou kůži. „Člověk si jede odpočinout a nemá nikde klid," zažertovala a konečně si zapálila. Podívala se provinile na Danu a nejraději by ty nesmysly, co právě vyřknula, vzala zpět. Podívala se na ženu v černém oblečení a zaujaly ji sytě modré oči napovídající trpělivost a porozumění. Carrie si povzdechla: „Omlouvám se, jestli vás svým výkladem nějak zdržuji."

„Ne," zarazila se Dana. „Je to fajn potkat celebritu." Než stačila větu dokončit, zazvonil jí mobil. Nemusela se ani dívat na displej, aby věděla, že je to Mulder. S omluvným úsměvem se otočila. „Ano?" začala mile a očekávala rozhovor plný stylu: rychle přijď, jde se něco řešit.

Carrie postávala vedle, a ač nechtěla, zaposlouchala se do rozhovoru mezi její fanynkou a neznámou lež evidentně mužskou postavou. Milý však ostrý hlas Dany přitakával a jeho majitelka se za tu krátkou chvíli stihla usmát, protřít si oči, skoro se naštvat, a když chtěla něco říct, promnula si rty a rychle to vyhrkla, jelikož hlas na druhé straně ji pořád o něčem přesvědčoval. Každý, kdo by stejný telefonát podstoupil, dokonce i Charlottem by to nevydržel a v půlce položil. Zrzka však jen dodala sladké a tiché: „Taky" a schovala mobil do kabátu.

Carrie to nedalo a musela se zeptat. „Přítel?"

Dana se zarazila a zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, jen partner z práce."

„Odpusťte," uhasila Carrie cigaretu do země. „Vypadalo to, jako byste mluvila s někým hodně blízkým a jelikož nemáte prstýnek," nenápadně ukázala směrem k Daně, „tak jsem si tipnout prostě musela." Carrie vytáhla další hřebík ze své psychické rakve.

„Ne, to ne," dodala Sana. „On je to spíše strašný cvok a…" zamyslela se. „Ani vlastně nevím, co si o něm mám myset."

Kolem projel autobus číslo třicet osm, za ním prázný taxík a další cigareta dopadla na mokrý chodník. Carrie se otočila. „Už musím jít, díky za rozhovor, zatím na shledanou."

„Naschle," odpověděla Dana a už jen sledovala, jak stejně vysoká New Yorčanka na vysokých podpatcích utíká na zastávku pár metrů od trafiky, aby chytila žlutý vůz.

Carrie netrpělivě přecházela po pokoji. Vítr si pohrával skrz otevřené okno se závěsy a nečerstvý vzduch se mísil s dusnem v pokoji. Oblečení nejrůznějších značek – od Armaniho po Pradu – se válelo po pokoji a štíhlé nožky mezi nimi ladně přešlapoval od zrcadla k posteli a zpět.

Spisovatelka čekala, až Miranda dohovoří se svým klientem na druhé lince. Dostávala chuť na další cigaretu a upřeně přitom pozorovala blikající kurzor v prozatím prázdném okně. Jediný nápad na sloupek přicházel stále z jedné myšlenky přestat kouřit. Jak Carrie popadala nervozita, měla chuť třísknout mobilem o zeď. Potřebovala se vyzpovídat, ale telefon byl stále hluchý.

Charlottin nápad se jet odreagovat na výlet do cizího města byl neúspěšný, protože Carrie na Davida stále myslela. Znala ho sice krátce, ale přišel jí tak milý, skvělý, hezký, pozorný, samostatný a prostě dokonalý. Ale tak jak její láska k němu se rychle rozhořela, tak stejně i zhasla – když ho načapala ve vlastní posteli s cizím chlapem. Žádná sebe-uklidňovací věta nepomohla, protože se na to nedalo nic říct.

Už to nevydržela a sáhla do kabelky. Zapalovač našla, ale krabička byla prázdná. Ve Washingtonu se nevyznala, ale nejbližší obchod s její značkou kuřiva, o kterém věděla, byl ten, kde potkala zrzku.

Carrie nečekala. Máranda měla prostě smůlu. Autorka vyšla ven a toulala se v modrém topu a červených kalhotách po hlavní třídě.

Dana zastavila na křižovatce a zapnula stěrače. Vlahý déšť zkapával z černých mraků a postupně zesiloval. Počasí se stávalo nepředvídatelné a i meteorologové měnili svá hlášení každou hodinu.

„Ano mami," špitla do telefonu a na zelenou se rozjela. „Řekla jsem, že ano," položila druhou ruku na volant a levou si zpravila mobil. „Řídím, ale už skoro neprší," zalhala a rozhlédla se. „Nebudu kvůlu tomu zastavovat…Mami!" povzdechla si agentka a zkontrolovala provoz.

Pár aut před ní, nejspíše i za ní. Další blesk osvítil okolí jako billboard na Time Square a nervozita viditelná na stylu předjíždění.

„Už jsem skoro doma!"

Dana se odmlčela, když se jí její matka pokoušela vysvětlit, aby netelefonovala za jízdy v bouřce,

„Dobře počkej, zajedu ke krajnici." Nahodila blinkr a na nejbližším místě zaparkovala. Vypnula motor a koukala se z okna. Všimla si blondýnky klusající ke krajnici na vysokých podpatcích zmoklé do morku kostí, jak křičí na okolní taxíky. Poznala ji.

„Mami, musím jít," ukončila Dana rozhovor, a když blondýnka proběhla kolem, agentka se naklonila přes sedadlo spolujezdce a otevřela přední dveře.

Carrie celá mokrá se zastavila, až o dva kroky vedle se zahleděla na stříbrný Fiat. Za světla dalšího blesku nastoupila. „Díky," pronesla a oklepala se. „Žádný auto mi nechtělo zastavit." Podívala se na Danu a usmála se. „Doufám, že vám to tady celé nezamokřím." Carrie si shrnula vlasy na rameno, aby jí voda kapala do klína.

„Neměla byste se takhle prohánět po ulicích v bouřce," řekla Dana a prohlédla si autorčin lehký top.

„Já vím," přiznala Carrie. „Šla jsem pro cigarety a z ničeho nic se tak strašně rozpršelo." Koukla z okýnka a pak se znova otočila. „Smím se zeptat na jméno své zachránkyně?"

„Dana Scullyová," natáhla k ní agentka ruku.

„Carrie Bradshawová."

„Já vím," přikývla Dana. Letmo zkontrolovala mobil. Čekala zpáteční hovor od mámy. „Kam tě mohu zavést?" zeptala se.

„Ne, to ne," odporovala Carrie. „Něco si stopnu. Možná."

„V tomto sléjváku ti nic nezastaví," koukla Dana nahoru přes přední sklo, když se náhle ozvala rána hromu, jako by se zbortila budova. Výraz se smyslem poslední šance.

„Čtyřicátá první, hotel Piccollo Grande," pronesla vděčně autorka.

Po půlhodinové jízdě skoro na druhý konec centra a výslechu co dělá slavná New Yorská spisovatelka ve Virginii, zastavila agentka před příjezdovou cestou.

Nebe se začalo pomalu rozjasňovat.

„Musím ti to nějak oplatit," začala Carrie.

„To není vůbec nutné."

„Ale ano," začala autorka hledat v kabelce a vytáhla vizitku. „Tohle je moje číslo, ve Washingtonu jsem do konce týdne, takže zavolej a cokoliv, třeba pozvání na oběd," předala kartičku a trvala na svém.

„Dobře," Dana přijala.

Po spolujezdci zbylo jen mokré sedadlo.

Agentce opět zazvonil mobil. Očekávaný telefonát od rodiče se náhle změnil na: „Hej Scullyová, co teď děláš?" a s Mulderovou konverzací pro ni skončil další zážitek.

Carrie klepala na bílé dveře a čekala. Už zítra odjížděla zpátky za Mirandou, Samanthou a Charlotte, ale napřed tu byl jeden dluh, který musela splatit. O své nové známé se toho dozvěděla málo, ale pár věcí stihla vytáhnout po telefonu – vystudovala medicínu a nyní byla naverbovaná do FBI na zvláštní oddělení zabývající se nedořešenými případy s paranormální tématikou.

Bohužel pro Carrie, žádný nový nápad na článek nepřišel, jak doufala.

Chvíli bylo ticho, než se za dveřmi ozvaly kroky. Dana rozespale otevřela a s omluvou, že usnula, pozvala spisovatelku dovnitř.

„Nedáš si něco k pití?" vyzvala Carrie a zmizela do ložnice.

Zazvonil telefon a po chvíli vyzvánění se ozval záznamník. „Ahoj Dano, tady máma, chtěla jsem se zeptat, jestli by ses ke mně a Billovi nepřidala na nedělní oběd. Chce nám něco oznámit. Volala jsem i Charliemu, ale bohužel nemá čas. Tak se ozvi."

Pípnutí odkázalo na druhý hovor.

„Ahoj Scullyová, potřebuju, aby si sem zajela. Mám něco, co s tebou nechci řešit po telefonu. Přijď do parku na rohu čtvrté a páté, budu tě čekat."

„Ahoj Dano, tady Phillip, jestli si mě teda ještě pamatuješ…"

Agentka vyšla převlečená z pokoje a s rukama složenýma na bok se zaposlouchala.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli a zrovna otevírají novou restauraci nedaleko místa, kde jsme se potkali a tak mě napadlo… jestli bys sis na mě neudělala čas na jeden večer. Ozvi se."

Carrie se šibalsky podívala na Danu. „Zavoláš mu hned?" Autorka osobně byla z takových nabídek nadšená, i když se netýkaly její osoby.

„Nejspíš ne," zamračila se Dana a šla se napít.

„Proč ne?" divila se Carrie.

„Už jsem se s ním takhle jednou sejít měla a strašně dlouho jsem čekala. Nic z toho nebylo. Nevím, jestli budu mít takhle čas, máme toho docela hodně na dohánění teďka s Mulderem."

„Kdybych měla zanevřít nad každým, kdo mě nechá na holičkách, tak se dnes nevídám ani s nejlepšími kamarádkami." Nadšeně k ní doklopýtala. „Pojď, něco ti vybereme v New Yorském stylu."

Dana zavrtěla hlavou a přemýšlela nad nabídkou od expertky, která se už nemusí opakovat. Zavedla Carrie do ložnice.

Spisovatelka zkušeným okem vše prohlédla a všechno vypadalo buď moc pracovní, nebo to bylo moc černé. Carrie si malou zrzku představovala v v letních šatech doplněné kontrastní kytkou ve vlasech. Ale šatník lékařky byl příliš strohý. Autorka potřebovala vědět trochu více informací. „Jak dlouho se znáte?" zeptala se, aniž by se otočila

„Teď to bude něco málo přes rok," seděla Dana na posteli se složenýma rukama. Tenhle pocit už někdy zažila, ale nedokázala ho zařadit. Byl to pocit, kdy osoba před ní se nadšeně pouští do práce, se kterou Dana nechce mít nic společného – alespoň ne pro tuto chvíli.

„A kde jste se seznámili?" vyzvídala dál Carrie a rozdělovala oblečení v duchu na kategorie možná a vůbec.

„Na večírku kamarádky Silvie, myslela si, že někoho potřebuji a tak se rozhodla mě seznámit s každým svobodným chlapem, který tam byl." Dana lehce nevěděla co očekávat, ale byla na to zvyklá.

Carrie se zamyslela a vytáhla černé úzké šaty bez ramínek. Nadšeně se otočila.

Dana pozvedla obočí a naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Nemyslím, si, že je to dobrý nápad."

„Ale samozřejmě je to dobrý nápad," položila šaty vedle zrzky. „Nech si to tady, a když si to do té doby nerozmyslíš, tak je klidně zase schovej."

Agentka vstala a upravila si bílou košili. „Dobře," usmála se. Nemohla uvěřit, že jí oblečení vybírá slavná spisovatelka.

Carrie poskočila na místě, konečně byla zase ve svém živlu.

Dana vyšla na ulici a hodila si přes ramena béžový kabát. Zima jí užírala od kotníků a zklamání od srdce.

Když přišla domů po obědě s Carrie, která na ni naléhala, ať jí dá vědět; a uviděla šaty ležet na posteli, řekla si, že to má asi něco do sebe a zavolala mu.

Za zkoušku nic nedala, ale tentokrát myslela, že to vyjde, a když ne, tak se určitě nestane tohle.

Kdyby ji Phillip nechal čekat, ale on se vůbec neukázal. Dana se rozhodla, že se projde. Vytáha mobil a zavolala.

„Carrie Bradshawová," představila se na druhém konci linky.

„Ahoj, to jsem já," řekla zklamaně Dana. „Nevyšlo to."

„To mě mrzí, já se omlouvám, nechtěla jsem…"

„To je dobrý," uklidnila ji agentka.

„Scullyová?" oslovil jí známý hlas. Vedle Dany ve stínu pouliční lampy stál Fox. Po překvapivém pohledu mu dala rukou znamení, ať chvíli počká.

„Carrie, budu muset končit."

„Přišel Phillip?"

„Ne, to je jen Mulder."

„Ten, který ti donutil mi zavolat?" zeptala se spisovatelka.

Fox se naklonil k telefonu a poslouchal, pak zašeptal: „To je Carrie Bradshawová?"

Dana přikývla.

„Při obědě jsi o něm tak hezky mluvila," šťouchala do ní slovně autorka.

„Je to cvok," pronesla Dana naschvál spíše pro těsně vedle stojícího Muldera.

„No tak nenech se prosit," žadonila Carrie.

„Je to můj partner," odpověděla jí Dana.

„Partner nebo P.A.R.T.N.E.R.?" škádlila ji.

„Pracovní partner."

„Jak myslíš," trvala na svém Carrie. „Měj se hezky a až budeš v New Yorku, tak se stav."

„Ahoj," ukončila agentka rozhovor a podívala se na Muldera. Nevěděla, co pochytil, ale zřejmě všechno.

„Tak Scullyová, jaké to je znát celebritu?" chytil jí kolem ramen a vykročil s ní po ulici. „A co že ti rande tak nevyšlo?" jeho hlas se ztratil v rušné ulici.

Carrie na druhém konci linky odhodila telefon a otevřela notebook. Konečně měla o čem spát.

Rozklikla dokument a začala:

_Partnerství nebo přátelství?_

_Kdy se z důvěry k druhému stane zakázaná pracovní láska?_

_Stránka __**2**__ z __**7**_

_Déšť; __The X files (Akta X) / Sex and the city (Sex ve městě) crossover_


End file.
